Te esperaré por toda la eternidad
by LaEMirA
Summary: ONE-SHOT...una trsite despedida entre dos enamorados y un hermoso reencuentro despues de largos años...es un inu-kag...un desastre de summary.....leanlo onegai...besos


Holasss como están todos? Bueno acá les traje un one-shot que me inspiro la canción de mana "en el muelle de san blas" la idea principal esta sacada de ahí pero con algunas modificaciones...otra cosa este fic también lo había publicado en otra pagina pero con otro nombre..lo aclaro para que después no alla problemas...bueno eso es todo...manden sus mensajes onegai! Si recibo puedo llegar a hacer una secuela...

Bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol de sacuras se encontraban un joven guerrero y una hermosa joven aldeana abrazados ambos melancólicos y tristes...es que en esas épocas ese era el estado natural de las personas, tiempos en los cuales la felicidad era sinónimo de sufrimiento aunque suene algo ilógico...

kagome no llores por favor...yo regresare te lo prometo- suplicaba un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello negro como la noche

inuyasha..por favor no vallas te mataran no quiero perderte-decía una joven de piel pálida y cabello negro largo por la cintura, mientras sujetaba en una de sus manos una flauta

kagome escúchame-imploro el joven guerrero tomado el rostro de su amada- yo regresare para estar a tu lado por siempre y así tener una hermosa familia y vivir en paz y armonía, es por eso que voy a la guerra para poder hacer realidad este sueño que compartimos

la joven se fue tranquilizando lentamente se abrazó al cuerpo fuerte de su querido inuyasha, ella tenia que apoyarlo ya que el estaba arriesgando su vida para que ella y sus futuros hijos tuvieran una vida mejor lleno de alegrías y sonrisas

inuyasha yo te apoyo en tu decisión- dijo la joven mientras silenciosas lagrimas surcaban el contorno de su rostro-te amo

te pido por favor seguí siendo la mujer alegre y despreocupa de la que me enamore aquella que toca todos los días en su flauta esa melodía tan hermosa con la que te conocí...te amo kagome...y te prometo que cuando vuelva nos casaremos y tendremos aquella boda tan soñada por nosotros-le dijo mientras le daba un capullo de una flor que había caído del árbol - cuando esta flor termine de abrirse yo ya estaré a tu lado...adiós kagome-

adiós inuyasha-le susurro aquella muchacha al viento-te esperare por toda la eternidad

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde la partida de su amado ella había colocado la flor de sacura que el le obsequio antes de su partida en un pequeño recipiente de barro con un poco de agua...extrañamente aquel capullo tardaba en abrirse eso extrañaba mucho a kagome y también la ponía triste ya que se había tomado muy enserio las palabras de inuyasha.

Todas las tardes kagome iba a aquel árbol de sakuras a esperar fielmente a su amor mientras tocaba aquella melodía que era tan suya como de el ...Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años

Sin embargo no había rastro de su amado a veces creía ver que el llegaba corriendo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente y cumpliendo su promesa de estar juntos por siempre pero...el no llegaba eran solo alucinaciones que su cruel mente le jugaban

Las personas se preocupan mucho por el comportamiento de kagome, ella siempre tan alegre y vivaz encantando a todos con sus sonrisas y felices canciones, ahora se la pasaba en aquel árbol tocando la misma triste melodía en su flauta una y otra ves o si no en su casa mirando por horas aquel capullo que no terminaba de abrirse

A unos cuantos kilómetros de esa aldea en pleno territorio de combate una mirada ambarina se cerraba lentamente para no volver a abrirse nunca mas en ese mundo

perdon kag...go..me ..pero..d.e...to..das for..mas cum..pli..re mi...pro..me...sa-esas fueron las ultimas palabras que inuyasha dijo antes de morir

Ya muchos ..demasiados años habían pasado nuevas caras y otras generaciones ocupaban la aldea en la que habito alguna ves una joven alegre y melodiosa...ahora en su lugar se encontraba una anciana triste y demacrada siguiendo con la misma tarea de esperar y esperar como ya lo había hecho durante 50 años

Los habitantes de la aldea conocían la trágica historia de amor de un joven guerrero que murio luchado por la felicidad de todos especialmente la de su amada quien aun lo sigue esperando...pero lamentablemente kagome estaba muy enferma y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte hace muchos dias

crees que sobreviva excelencia?-pregunto una joven aldeana a un monje

no lo creo sango kagome-samma se encuentra muy delicada-contesto el monje de la aldea llamado miroku

inu..yasha-susurraba la mujer que se encontraba delirando

me da mucha tristeza verla así-decía sango mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

miroku apoyo una mano en el hombre de la hermosa joven que se encontraba en aquella cabaña como brindándole apoyo...

de pronto kagome pronuncia un grito de dolor provocando así el fin de aquella mujer que amo a su querido inuyasha hasta la muerte...

miroku hizo una señal de bendición con su mano mientras sango oraba por el descanso eterno de kagome samma...

fuera de la cabaña en el hermoso árbol de sacuras el espíritu de dos jóvenes amantes se encontró después de mucho tiempo inuyasha y kagome se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con ternura dirigiéndose hacia el otro mundo en donde se amarían por siempre

fue entonces cuando ese capullo de sakuars que tenia exactamente 50 años se abrió por completo nadando sus pétalos en el agua que aquel recipiente de barro poseía

FIN


End file.
